


The Perfect Date

by TheQueenAndHerSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenAndHerSwan/pseuds/TheQueenAndHerSwan
Summary: Emma has only 30 minutes to plan the perfect date, what happens if she never makes it back to Regina's? I wrote this on my phone, so all mistakes are mine.





	1. Chapter 1

I could feel her lips making a path down my neck, slightly sucking on my pulse point. My body let out an uncontrollable moan as she pushed me further into the wall of her study, one of her hands sneaking behind our fully clothe bodies to grab at my ass. I knew we shouldn't be doing this, so I put all my attention at putting my hands on her shoulders, pushing her away, trying to tell her what my mouth wasn't able to say at the time. I couldn't help but let a breathy sigh escape as she pulled herself away. The look on her face told me she thought I was rejecting her, I watched her eyes as I visibly saw her put up her walls to protect herself from what she thought was going to happen. Raising a hand up to her flushed cheeks, I let my thumb stroke over the scar that lived there. I felt her hands fall from my hips, to her side dejectedly.

"Regina," I said trying to break through to her, "I don't want this-" I tried, but was interrupted by a fire suddenly growing in the other woman's eyes.

"Of course you don't," she spat in her quickly composed mayoral tone, before she turned around out of my grasp, her own arms instantly wrapping around her bids as if she was trying to hold herself together. "No oneś wants to be anywhere near the Evil Queen, not even her own son." She took a few more steps into the black and white room, physically distancing herself from me. Neither of us expected for it to go this way, I had originally dropped by her house to give her a file from the sheriff's office she needed to look over, when (unsurprisingly) we started fighting. I don't even remember what it was at this point, but the next thing I knew, I was pressed up against the wall. I could still feel her hands roaming over my body, and I knew I was already addicted. I wanted to explain to her what I didn't want, but she had interrupted me before I even had the chance.

"Regina," I said, reaching out for her and making the last few steps towards the retreating woman. She turned around and gave me one of her Evil Queen glares, daring me to touch her. "Don't you dare call yourself that anymore," it came out as a whisper, startling both of us. I cleared my throat and stood up straighter, "You didn't let me finish," I could tell the tears in my eyes were visible, but I wasn't going to allow this woman to break me at the moment. "I was trying to say-"

Again I was interrupted by the frustrating woman. "I think we're done here Miss Swan," she moved her body towards her desk, as if on auto pilot, and placed her hands flat upon it.

I took a deep breath before following after her, I watched as her body shook slightly, a small almost inaudible sob coming from somewhere inside of her. She had obviously had thought that I had left the room, so when I laid a hand on her shoulder, she jumped. I grabbed her and strained her body around, and into a hug. After struggling for a minute, I felt her give up, and just let me hold her. I waited for her racking cries to calm down before I spoke up again, "I don't want it to be a one time thing," I admitted into her dark brown locks, I rested my cheek on the top of her head, wanting her to know I wasn't letting go anytime soon. Her body tensed up in my arms, leading me to go on, "I like you Regina, and I don't want this to be just a quick fuck up against the wall." I let my lips place a soft kiss on her forehead, so soft I wasn't sure at first that she had felt it. Her right hand was playing with the top hem of my tank-top, while I felt her other one weave around me, and give me a squeeze. "I like you Regina," I whispered again, upon feeling her silent tears landing on my chest.

There was a pause before she spoke up, "I like you too Emma," I pulled her body ever closer to me, not really knowing how to reply yet. It was the first time she had said my name without having to yell at me about something. We stayed like that for a while, standing in the middle of the room, hanging onto each other like our lives depended on it. I didn't know when I had started feeling things for the older brunette, but I knew I was falling, and falling fast; this was the way it was supposed to be. All the 'true love' shit Henry had been talking about lately was just that, shit, until I had felt that woman kiss me. I knew I had saved her from the fire for more than just Henry, but I didn't know why. I felt Regina wrap her arms around my neck, and when I opened my eyes that had close some time ago, I found dark chocolate ones staring curiously back at me.

"Where'd you go Emma?" she said quietly, her voice hoarse from not talking for so long. Still making sure there was no space between us, I wrapped my arms tighter around her torso. I felt a small salty tear make a track down my cheek when I didn't answer. "Don't cry Em," Regina whispered carefully, almost as if she was testing the waters of what she was allowed, and not allows to say. Hearing those words fall from her mouth, I had to choke back more sobs, it make me so happy to think that someone cared enough about me to comfort me in any way. A small, gentle hand reached up to wipe my line tear away, cupping my face reassuringly after.

I felt a smile tugging at my lips when both her hands landed on my chest, just above my heart. I don't know how we had managed to go from wanting to rip each other's throats out, to making out like horny teenagers, to fighting again, to cuddling each other, in a span of nearly twenty minutes. A swell of pride rose in my chest knowing she wasn't trying to push me away any more. She had taken a strand of my hair and was rolling it around her fingers. "Emma?" She asked again after a moment, and I realized I hadn't answered her yet.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said, hoping she knew that I meant every word. I let my arms wrap further around her middle before I placed another small kiss on the top of her head. I knew if I didn't let her go anytime soon, I was going to end up pushing her right back up against the wall, and resume what we had initially started. I sighed, forming myself to put my hands in my pockets and take a step back, still close enough to reach her, but not close enough to want to go down on her right there on the floor. "I want to do this right, Regina," her posture was anything but straight; her shoulders were slacked, her hands were playing with the edge of her blouse, and her eyes were trying to land on anything other than me. I watched as her body perked up when I said those seven simple words. It told me no one had ever cared about her enough to want to do that.

There was a twinkle in her eyes when she spoke up next, "Really?" It physically pained me to see that she had just expected me to throw her aside like she was a child's doll they had grown to old for. I nodded before finally giving back into the force that had been pulling us together, out lips meeting in a comforting kiss. I tried to convey all my feeling for her in that one kiss: love, understanding, willingness, forgiveness. As our tongues started to caress the other's, I put my hands on her shoulders again, trying to get myself to stop. With one final peck, we pulled away, a sexy moan falling from her mouth.

"Would you go on a date with me Regina Mills?" I asked nervously, my hands reaching blindly for her's. Once found, I weaved our fingers together, waiting for her to answer. She ducked her head down slightly, trying not to show how special it was making her feel for me to be asking her. She nodded, still not able look me in the eyes. I reached one of my hands up, and curled it under her chin, trying to get her to look at me. "Tonight?" I responded, moving my hand to slide down her neck, and land on her shoulder. I felt her now free hand tug at one of my belt loops.

"Please?" She requested gently. I note her eyes were now staring into mind, trying to search for any doubt hidden in them. I knew she had been dragged along by other people, just trying to get something out of her; but I wasn't going to do that. I wanted to show her that everyone deserved a happy ending, even Evil Queens.

I couldn't even bring myself to imagine if this was the first real date that she had ever been asked on. "Of course," I answered, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'm afraid if I kiss you on the lips, I won't be able to stop," I admitted. She laughed, and I knew instantly that it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever heard I glanced over her head at the black and white clock that did a good job of blending into the wallpaper, it was a little past 4:30 in the afternoon. "I'll be back in a half hour, okay?" I was hesitant to leave, not really wanting to leave her alone after a moment like that.

She stood up on her tip toes to place a loving kiss on my cheek, it was then that I noticed the height difference between the two of us. She had managed to lose her heels in the middle of our...shenanigans. "I won't be able to stop either," she softly said, her breath tickling the shell of my ear. She extracted her live from mine, making sure she left enough room between us so we wouldn't be pulled back into the embrace of one another. "You have a half hour Miss Swan, I expect you back by then." She said with a regal tone in her voice, but the glint in her eyes, and smirk resting on her face, told me she was joking around.

"Yes Madame Mayor," I recited back to her in the same tone, before I leaned towards her, and gave her hand a squeeze. I was halfway out the door when I decided to turn back, "You're not alone anymore Regina." And just like that, I left the woman I had unconsciously been lusting over, standing alone in her house. Clambering into my yellow beetle.l, I closed my eyes, trying to will myself to stop shaking. Taking a deep breath I looked at the clock on the dash, I had a half hour to plan a date. Granny's Diner, here I come.

It would have been easier just to call her on the way to the diner, but by the time I realised that, I was putting my car into park in front of the establishment. "Ruby, we need to talk now," I practically yelled into the small restaurant. I took a second to thank some god that there were very few people eating at the time, and we could talk mostly in private. The waitress nodded in the direction of the bar, indicating I should sit, before she finished serving some citizen their early dinner. I had my head resting in the counter top when I heard Ruby place the coffee pitcher down next to me. I couldn't help but grown before I sat up, suddenly remembering what I was there to do, panic was written all over my face. "I need help. I have to plan the perfect date within," I glanced down at the phone in my hand," twenty-five minutes."

Red ruby chuckled at me, "Cuttin' it a little close there don't you think Sheriff?" She winked at me before continuing, "Can I ask who this 'perfect date' is going to be with?" She poured me a cup of the previously discarded coffee. I shook my head, almost too embarrassed to say who it was. "Hmmm," she said when I hadn't answered, "does it involve a certain Storybrooke mayor?" There was a flush of red starting up my cheeks as I downed half of my drink, and nodded. I wasn't able to look up at her, not wanting to know what she thought of it, the black liquid in my cup becoming very interesting.

"I don't know what to do," I told her, not even wondering how she had known who the date was with. I glanced around quickly, making sure no one could hear what we were taking about. A giggle came from Ruby, "What?" I snapped, knowing I probably looked like some sort of hot mess. She shrugged, "Ruby this is serious, I have twenty minutes before I have to be back at her house with the perfect date planned for her." I lowered my voice before grumbling, "I want to make it special for her."

It was a quick minute before my friend came up with an easy idea, "Just take her on a picnic Em," she still had a smile radiating on her face, laughing at how worked up I was getting about this. "Seriously, I'll make up some quick sandwiches and stuff, and you try and think of a good place to taker her. That won't make her walk through the mud," she added the last part quickly, reminding me who I was planning a date for. I nodded, still wondering how I was able to stumble into a date with (who I thought) was the hottest woman in the small town of Storybrooke. "What kind of sand which do you want Emma?" Ruby asked after a moment, pulling me out of my stupor.

"Doesn't matter, just some thing she'll like," I replied. "What about near the lake towards the outskirts of town? I have some blankets in the back of my car, and we could hang out there." I said hesitantly after a few minutes. I had gotten so caught up in thinking of where to go, that I hadn't noticed the woman on the other side of the bar had finished the food, and was packing it up for me. "It shouldn't be too muddy this time of year, and I was think there is a road that leads straight to it," I could feel my own body starting to shake again, wanting to make the date perfect for Regina. The summer was starting to wind down, so it shouldn't have been too hot by the cool waters.

A well manicure hand came to rest on my hand holding the forgotten coffee cup, "You need to relax, just be yourself and you should be fine. The lake sounds perfect, I'm sure she'll love it." The waitress told me reassuringly. I nodded again, not trusting my words to speak. She handed me a basked filled with food, making me think back to my fifth full day in town, when Regina had brought me apples.

I exhaled sharply, "Thanks Rubes," I said gratefully. I glanced down at my phone, "Shit! I have 7 minutes before I have to be back at her place!" I yelled as quietly as possible, trying not to let other people know what I was doing. Jumping out of my seat, I threw some bills down on the counter between my friend and I, before I dashed out the front door towards my bug across the street.

All I remember was the jingle of the bell behind me, and Ruby's voice yelling after me worriedly, "EMMA! WATCH OUT!" And then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I wrapped my arms tighter around myself, trying to calm my nerves. It was just dinner, with Emma. I had had tons of those before, albeit they were with Henry, never just the two of us, but it was the same thing right? Emma Swan, the woman I had been pushing away (sometimes physically, other times just giving her the cold shoulder) because I knew there was something growing between the two of us. I had always felt something fluttering in the pit of my stomach when I saw her, but I had just pushed it aside thinking it was just some sort of rage. No one had ever made me feel like she had, whether it was just dropping Henry off at the mansion, or defending me in front of the angry mob when the curse had broke, I knew she was trying to go out of her way for me. She had always said it was for Henry, but there was always a shimmer in her eyes, telling me it was for more than just him.

I took a deep breath, faltering in my anxious pacing as I exhaled, thinking about what was going to happen if Emma decided she didn't want to do this. It had been nearly an hour since she had left my house in a rush, alarm etched in her face, as much as she tried not to show it. She had promised me that she would be back in exactly thirty minutes, but that time had come and gone. A shiver ran down my spine as the memories of past lovers, even Daniel, played on repeat in my brain I had been abandoned more times than I could count, dragged along like a children's favorite blanket, and pushed aside by so many people in my life; including my parents. I thought the intruding blonde sheriff was going to be different than all the others. But why would she be? After all these years, I was damaged goods, the Evil Queen, no one had ever wanted me.

The woman's voice I had been lusting over the past few minutes echoed in my head, scolding me for calling myself the Evil Queen. She had never seen me as her, I had always just been Regina. The woman who was mayor for a small town in Storybrooke, even after the curse broke, she had defended me for all her worth. She had been the only person to ever do that for me, not even Graham had done that. He had just done whatever I asked of him, not paying any attention to what he was doing.

A shuttering sob ripped from my lips as I sat down on my bed, giving up on my pacing. She wasn't going to show back up, she had realized on her drive to where ever, that she could never like (let alone love), a woman like me. She was most likely sitting on the couch in Snow and Charming's apartment, trying to forget all about me. In my brain I could see her sitting next to Henry, who was playing some video game she had gotten him for his last birthday, trying to focus on him, and not me. I started to list everything that I knew was wrong with me in my head, when my cellphone cried out from across the room. A hint of anger rose up in me, thinking it was Emma calling to tell me that this was a mistake. That the promise she had made me was fake, that she had changed her mind about the whole thing. "Miss Swan, I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone," I snapped into the receiver, without even looking at the caller ID.

My thumb was hovering over the 'end' button, not wanting to hear what she had to say. I was about to press it when a voice, not Emma's, rang through from the other side. It sounded pained and urgent, "Regina?" It was the young waitress from the diner. I couldn't bring myself to answer, I knew something was wrong. All my thoughts of Emma giving up on me flew out thus window upon hearing the other woman's voice. "There's been an accident," she sniffed. "Emma's in the hospital," her voice was shaking, like she was trying to stop crying in order to make this one specific call. "It's bad, Regina. You need to get down here." I could hear yelling on her side of the call, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. There were beeps and yells of random things, making me wonder how bad the accident really was.

Pulling my phone away from my ear for a second, I took the time to quickly compose my voice. My body was still racking with nerves, making my whole body feel like it was on fire, but I knew that didn't matter right now; all the mattered was what was happening with the woman I had pressed up against the wall nearly an hour ago. I refused to let the young woman know what I was feeling at the time, it didn't matter who she was. Forcing myself to push the device up to my ear again, I answered, "I'm sorry Ruby, but I don't understand why you are requesting me at the hospital. I-" I was cut off before I could keep rambling on. I knew if she hadn't had stopped me, I would have continued talking about anything other than the blonde at hand.

"She was leaving the diner to come pick you up and take you on your date. She had been here picking up a picnic lunch for the two of you, and then she was going to take you to the lake towards the edge of town. As she was leaving," the other brunette sniffed again, as she finally stopped crying. The noise in the background had slowly gotten fainter, now you could only hear a few less-panicked voices. "She was crossing the street, and didn't see the car coming. They hit her dead on, Emma's in bad condition."

My voice was anything but composed when I spoke up again. Knowing that the blonde had actually planned something special for me was the only thing on my mind. Shaking my head, I remembered that the woman was laying on a hospital bed across town. "What happened?" Images of the blonde head of hair bloodied by the accident, sprawled against the White of the hospital dress came flooding into my brain. I could practically see her laying in the middle of Main Street, limbs all battered and torn, I swallowed the lump forming in my throat, forcing myself not to think about that.

A very familiar scream came from the other side of the phone, informing me that Snow White had just arrived at the hospital. I could hear the sobs and cries grow softer as I presumed Ruby walked out of the building away from the grieving family. "Sorry," the woman said after a moment. "Snow, Charming, and Henry just arrived." She sounded regretful, like she didn't know if she should be talking to me all of a sudden. I almost repeated my question, but she finally spoke up. "She's been in a coma since she was brought to the hospital. Doctor Whale said he saw no brain activity on the test he did." You could hear her clear her throat, "she's also got a broken leg, in two different places, and a fractured arm."

"Do you know who hit her?" I questioned without pause. The anger started to rise from deep within me. Who ever did this to the blonde was going to get more than the Evil Queen side of me; they were not going to get away with this. I was standing in the middle of my room when I realized I needed to go to the hospital, not just for the injured woman, but my son as well. Ruby had said that he had arrived with his grandparents, and I could only think of how he was reacting. I made the few steps across the room, phone still held up to my ear, and pulled out a pair of jeans and a tank top. I didn't know how long I was going to be there, and I wanted to be as comfortable as possible.

When the waitress spoke up I had almost forgotten that I was still taking to her. "We don't know, it wasn't a car that I recognized. They hit her and ran, I think they were from out of town," the line went silent for a second before she pushed a few more words out, "You need to be here Regina," and then it went silent. I clicked end and closed my eyes, holding the electronic device up to my chest, steadying myself. I exhaled, and made quick work of changing clothes, and forcing myself to drive to the sterile building.

The smell of disinfects and bandages hit me the second the doors opened to the building. I had pushed aside all my fears on the car ride there, for in myself to walk and act like I was just there to pick up my son and leave. I didn't want anyone else knowing what 'Miss Swan' and I were doing earlier. I chuckled to myself thinking that I was acting like some sort of teenager dancing around their unsuspecting parents. I saw Henry sitting in the middle of who he called his grandparents, on the other side of the waiting room. There were nurses bustling back and forth between rooms, making it hard for me to cross the short distance to my son. The heels I had thrown on as I was leaving the house, clicked against the clean tiled floor, alerting the staff, and everyone in the room, of my presence. I saw a few doctors whisper to each other before scampering out of the room, when they saw who had just entered.

"Mom!" Henry sobbed when I was a few feet away. It pained me to see him crying like that, and it wasn't long before I was attacked by his small body melting around mine. He was already crying, so when I reached down to gather him into my arms, I felt his salty tears stain the black tank top I was wearing. I lifted him up easily, trying not to cry along with him, he wrapped his legs around me, not daring to let go.

"Sssshhhh," I whispered into his hair as I moved away from the Charming family, and sitting down on a bench just big enough for Henry and I. I hadn't even looked at the Savior's parents yet, so when I did manage to peel my eyes away from my broken son, I saw them crying into each other's arms. I turned my attention back to the sobbing boy in my arms, and mumbled telling him everything was going to be okay, and that we jut needed to wait for her to recover. I had lost track of time rocking Henry back and forth, trying to comfort him, that I didn't even notice that Ruby had sat down next to us. I had Henry sitting in my lap, his arms wrapped seamlessly around my neck, trying to get any sort of comfort from me. I only noticed the younger brunette when she placed a hand on his knee, making both of us look up at her.

I had been for it my own tears away, hiding the few that did fall in my son's hair, but when I looked up I knew there were tear tracks down my cheeks. I had never cried this much in one day, I began to wonder what Emma Swan had done to me. "She's still in surgery," she whispered, rubbing small circles on my ten year old's knee. I nodded, turning back to hiding my tears away from public view. Henry was still crying, and I could faintly hear Snow sobbing a few feet away from me. I felt Ruby's hand move from his knee, to my back, rubbing soothing designs, trying to comfort us both.

Henry had fallen asleep a few hours ago, crying himself into exhaustion. I had stopped crying about the same time, and the waitress still hadn't moved from her spot next to us. It was nearly eight o'clock, and Emma was still in surgery. Doctor Whale had come out a few times to inform the, now full waiting room, what was happening. The town had heard of the accident their savior had been in, so chairs were overflowing with caring citizens, wanting to know how they could help in any way. There as ready a room ready for the blonde when she was out of surgery, already filled to the brim with flowers and gifts. No one had sat near Ruby, Henry and I, but made sure when they walked in, to go give their condolences to Snow and her annoying husband.


End file.
